Der letzte Tag
by Schwarzblack
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Tom pensait passer un Noël tranquille avec son frère, mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu..
1. Chapter 1

Tom et Bill ♥♥♥♥♥

**Der Letzte Tag**

**1° partie. **

La neige recouvrait le paysage entier. Assis sur le rebord la fenêtre de sa chambre, il regardait les flocons tomber, sans vraiment les voir. Dehors il faisait froid. Comme à l'interieur de lui. Il avait froid, si froid qu'il tremblait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face aux sentiments nouveaux qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué? Il avait essayé de ne plus y penser, de s'éloigner de lui, mais c'était trop dur. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais il savait pourtant que c'était mal, qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à ressentir... de l'amour (?) pour lui. Ce n'était pas bien. Toujours assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, il réfléchissait. Il se sentait seul. Vide. Epuisé.

Généralement, cette période de l'année était sa préférée. Les vacances de Noël était celle où il s'amusait le plus. Son frère et lui décoraient le sapin de noël, et mettaient des guirlandes de partout dans la maison, tout en se chamaillant pour savoir qui poseraient les décorations. Mais il adorait se chamailler avec lui. Cette période lui permettait de se rapprocher de lui, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il adorait voir son frère rire aux éclats. Rien que son sourire suffisait à lui réchauffer le coeur. Son sourire... Penser à lui le rendait heureux, et faisait naitre un sourire sur son visage, lorsque celui-ci redevint grave. Nan, il devait arrêter de penser à lui... Il ne pouvait pas, pas comme ça... Où en était-il déjà? Il ne savait plus. Il en avait marre de réfléchir. C'était le vieille de noël, et il n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux. Noël? Ca ne l'interessait plus... Pourtant, qu'aurait-il donné pour revoir la joie de son frère lorsqu'il ouvrait ses cadeaux. C'était toujours lui qui se réveillait en premier, en hurlant dans toute la maison pour que lui et sa mère se réveille, c'était un jeu pour le faire rager, mais au fond, il aimait bien que son frère le lève à des heures pas possibles... Mais ce 25 décembre ne sera pas comme les autres, son frère ne sera pas là.. Ce 25 décembre, son frère avait préféré passer Noël ailleurs, sans lui. Avec quelqu'un d'autre.. Cette pensée lui faisait mal, son coeur se resserait, des larmes coulait sur sa joue. Il se sentait abandoné. Abandoné par la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Son frère. Son jumeau. Celui qui le connaissait le mieux, le seul en qui il avait confiance.. Il voulait ne plus penser à l'absence de son frère, mais il ne pouvait oublier le moment où il avait appris que celui-ci ne serait pas là..

OoOoOoOo

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

« Salut mon frère préféré! »

C'était le matin, son frère venait de rentrer dans la cuisine, pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était en pyjama, les cheveux dans tous les sens, et de bonne humeur, comme toujours. Ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Tom qui n'était pas du tout du matin.

« Hmm.. Ouais... Salut.. » Murmura Tom à moitié endormi, la tête menaçant de se renverser dans son bol à tout moment.

« Oh, p'tit Tom est pas de bonne humeur ce matin! » lança Bill pour le taquiner.

« Dégage! » Grogna Tom, plus par envie d'embêter son frère que par envie de le voir réellement s'en aller.

Ca commençait comme ça. Toujours comme ça. Bill taquinait Tom, qui taquinait Bill. C'était un jeu. Et il adorait jouer à ça. C'étaient des moments de complicité qu'il n'aurait échangé contre rien au monde.

Ils discutaient depuis cinq minutes déjà lorsque leur mère entra dans la cuisine, leur faisant un bisou sur la joue pour leur dire bonjour. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux, comme chaque matin. Mais généralement, le petit déjeuner se passait dans la bonne humeur. Mais ce jour-là, quelque chose dans le coeur de Tom allait changer. Un sentiment d'extrême jalousie. Un sentiment qu'il ne comprenais toujours pas.

« Ah, Bill, au fait! Comment on fait pour Noël? Est-ce que je dois t'emmener? » Demanda innocement la mère des deux garçons.

« ... » Bill avait l'air gêné, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte. Il regardait son frère qui ne lui laissa même pas le temps de rouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer.

« QUOI ?? » S'indigna Tom. Comment ça, « comment on fait pour Noël? Est-ce que je dois t'emmener? » Ca veut dire quoi ça? Tu t'en vas?? »

En disant cela, Tom s'était levé de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprenait pas. Sont frère allait partir? Ce n'était pas possible.. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il avait sûrement mal entendu.

« Tu n'a rien dit à ton frère Bill? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de le faire au plus vite! » Lâcha sa mère sur un ton de reproche.

« Euh... M'man, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît? » Bill avait le regard fuyant, évitant soigneusement de regarder son Tom. « M'man... s'il te plait, faut qu'on parle. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitaion, leur mère sortit de la cuisine, pensant qu'il valait mieux ne pas envenimer les choses.

Tom ne comprenait toujours pas. Que ne lui avait-il pas dit?

« Bon, je peux savoir de quoi vous parliez??? » S'enerva Tom.

« Euh... Assis-toi, avant, s'il te plait. » La voix de Bill tremblait. Il rougissait, son regard était toujours aussi fuyant. Il n'osait toujours pas regarder son frère.

« Non! Je m'assirais quand je comprendrais! »

« D'accord.. Alors, voilà... Je... Euh... »

« Tu peux répété? C'est pas très clair là! »

Tom sentait son coeur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas s'énerver contre son jumeau, mais il détestait savoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Ils étaient censés n'avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre non? Ils se l'étaient promis.

« Voilà, y'a deux semaines à peu près, les parents de... de ma copine, tu sais Emma... Ils m'ont proposés de fêter Noël avec eux, ils partent au ski pendant toutes les vacances... Je n'pouvais pas refuser.. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Ca avait l'air de leur faire tellement plaisir... »

« Alors... Tu... » Tom n'arrivait pas à articuler. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il était abasourdi. Son frère préférait passer Noël avec une fille que lui détestait, et qu'il n'avait jamais aimer?

« J'osais pas te le dire, je voulais te l'annoncer en douceur, maman n'aurait pas du en parler.. Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça.. »

« Comme ça?? Et je peux savoir ce que tu entends par « comme ça »? »

« Tu t'énerve, t'es en colère.. Je voulais pas te le dire comme ça.. Je voulais t'expliquer, je.. »

« Oui bah c'est louper! T'allais me l'expliquer quand? Quand tu serai rentré de vacances? T'aurais peut-être pu me le dire avant de dire oui! De toute façon, je l'ai jamais aimé, ta copine. C'est qu'une pouffiasse! Quand tu t'en rendra compte, tu viendras pas pleurer! Mais bon, si tu préfères passer noël avec elle, et bah vas-y, personne ne te retiens!! »

Tom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Plus qu'en colère, il était surtout jaloux. Et c'est ça qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi était-il jaloux de cette fille, qu'il détestait? Ils s'engueulèrent pendant 5 miniutes encore, Tom ne laissait pas son frère parler. Voyant que des larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage de son Bill, il sortit en trombe de la cuisine, de peur de faiblir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà la première partie J'espère que ça vous à plus. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas en faire mais.. euh, c'est pas flagrant XD


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la deuxième partie ! J'aurai pu vous faire patienter encore un peu, mais je me suis dis que pour commencer, je mettrai aussi la deuxième parti, parce-qu'elle est pas très longue XD

Bref. Bonne continuation, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez

**Der letzte Tag**

**2° partie:**

Il ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas... Il se dirigea dans sa chambre, et s'affala sur son lit. Il voulait être seul. Et essayer de se calmer. Tout les membres de son être tramblaient. Mais apparement, quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul car on frappa à la porte.

« Tom?? Tom... C'est moi... Je peux entrer? » Begaya Bill.

« NON !!! » S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir en cet instant, c'était bien lui.

« Tant pis, je rentre quand même, il faut qu'on parle. «

Tom ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son frère. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. S'il le regardait, il ne pourrait plus être en colère. Son frère avait vraiment l'air de regreter la situation, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Savoir que Bill ne serait plus avec lui, lui faisait mal, sa respiration se faisait plus difficile. Après avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir lentement, il sentit que quelqu'un s'était assis sur son matelas. De quoi voulait-il lui parler? Ils s'étaient tout dit nan? Pas besoin d'empirer la situation.

Soudain, il sentit une main autour de sa taille. Puis le souffle de sont frère sur son cou. Il s'était allongé sur le lit leurs corps se touchaient presque. Tom était dos à Bill, et il ne voulait pas se retourner. Le rythme des battements de son coeur s'accéléra lorsque son jumeau le prit entièrement dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu lui dire de partir, de le laisser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il en était incapable. Sentir son frère si près de lui lui faisait du bien. La sensation de vide qu'il ressentait s'était estompée. Il sentait les doigts de son frère contre sa peau, et il aimait ça. Ce qui le perturba encore plus, il aurait dû être gêné, ou trouver ça dégoutant! Mais nan, il voulait juste que son frère reste là, qu'il ne parte pas. Soudain, Bill resséra son étreinte. Il posa sa tête contre le dos de Tom.

« Pardon... Murmura t-il. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait.. Son ton était implorant, sa voix était brisée. »

Même s'il aimait sentir la présence de son frère aussi près de lui, même s'il se sentait bien, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il ne répondit rien, il avait fermé les yeux, se laissant bercer par l'odeur si familière de son frère. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de se poser tant de questions. Fatigué de se demander pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien dans les bras de son jumeau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi jaloux de sa copine, alors qu'il aurait du être heureux pour lui? Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, ses paupières étaient lourdes..

Lorsque Tom se révéilla, il était 12h. Sa mère l'appelait pour qu'il vienne manger. Mais il n'avait pas faim. Son estomac était beaucoup trop noué pour qu'il puisse avaler quoi que ce soit. Bizarrement, sa colère était revenue. Il ne se sentait plus aussi bien que lorsqu'il s'était rendormi. Il regarda derrière lui. Le lit était vide. Bill n'était plus là. Tom ne savait plus que penser. Comment devait-il interprêter ce sentiment de bien être qui était né en lui lorsque son frère s'était allongé à côté de lui? Il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était qu'il se sentait mal. Très mal. Il ressentait le départ de son frère comme une trahison. Il avait promis de ne jamais l'abondonner. C'était pourtant ce qu'il faisait. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Il s'enfouit dans sa couette. Il ne voulait plus jamais en sortir. Plus jamais revoir Bill. Pour se calmer, pour ne plus penser à son frère, Tom alluma la radio, mais là aussi, son frère le poursuivait. La douce vois de Bill s'éleva dans la pièce : « _Wenn dieser Tag der letzte ist, bitte sag es mir noch nicht! Wenn das das Ende für uns ist, sags nicht, (sags nicht, sags nicht,) noch nicht! (noch nicht, noch nicht! ) » . _Il étaignit sa chaine hifi. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Pas maintenant.

Il resta dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain soir. Il n'avait toujours pas faim. Parfois, Bill frappait à sa porte, mais voyant que Tom ne répondait pas, il n'insistait pas, et il le laissait tranquil. Mais vers 20h, Tom n'en pouvait plus de ce silence. La douleur s'était atténuée. Et même s'il en voulait à son frère, il voulait le voir avant qu'il s'en aille. Mais il était trop tard. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, sa mère était devant la télé:

« Où est.. M'man, il est où Bill? Dans sa chambre? »

« Oh mon chéri, c'est toi! Tu m'as fait peur. Pardon pour hier, j'étais persuadé que ton frère t'avais déjà... »

« M'man, où est Bill? » La gorge de Tom se serrait de plus en plus. Il avait un mauais

pressentiment.

« Ah, Bill.. Il est partit.. Il a frappé plusieurs fois à ta porte pour te dire au revoir, mais tu répondais pas.. Le départ à été avancé, il est partit hier soir... Mais il t'as laissé un mot, il voulait que je te le dise. Il l'a posé dans sa chambre. »

« ... »

Tom ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Bill était partit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu lorsqu'il frappait à sa porte?? Il remercia sa mère et se dirigea vers la chambre de Bill. Le mot était posé sur son lit. Il le prit, s'assit et regarda l'enveloppe un long moment. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'ouvrir. Il avait trop mal. Ses yeux, mouillés, lui brouillaient la vue, il s'allongea sur le lit de Bill, et laissa couler ses larmes. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà la fin de la deuxième partie

A plus tard pour la troisième


	3. Chapter 3

Bon allez, j'suis gentille, je mets la troisième partie tout de suite. Je vais pas trop vous faire attendre XD

Bonne lecture!

**Der letzte Tag**

**3° partie:**

OoOoOoOo

Il neigeait toujours autant. Le paysage était toujours recouvert de neige, et c'était toujours la veille de noël. Il était toujours sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Ca faisait une semaine maintenant que son frère était partit. A part pour manger et se laver, il n'était pas sortit de sa chambre. Il restait là, à regarder dehors, le regard vide, le visage grave. Son frère lui manquait. Pourquoi était-il si loin? Il avait tant besoin de lui, de sa présence. Bill avait essayer de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises sur son portable, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à répondre. Entendre le son de sa voix lui ferait trop mal, il ne le supporterait pas, il le savait. Et puis, il lui en voulait toujours. Pourquoi n'était il pas entrer dans sa chambre quand il frappait à sa porte comme lorsqu'il lui avait demander pardon? Georg et Gustav l'avaient aussi appélés, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait plus sortir. Il ne voulait même plus vivre. Etre sans son frère était un supplice pour lui.. Mais savoir qu'il était tranquillement dans les bras de sa copine pendant que lui était si mal le rendait encore plus en colère. Il devait bien s'amuser, lui sur les pistes de ski, alors que lui se morfondais! Il aurait voulu aller dans la chambre de Bill et casser tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais il savait que se serait puéril.

Il n'avait pas encore ouvert l'enveloppe qui contenait le mot de Bill. Il avait peur de ce qu'il y trouverait. Des reproches peut-être? Ses mains tremblaient à chaque fois qu'il voulait l'ouvrir. Mais il devait le faire, il n'allait quand même pas avoir peur de quelques mots? Il détourna son regard du paysage exterieur, se leva, et entreprit donc de décacheter lentement l'enveloppe, puis tout ausi lentement, il sortit le bout de papier qui était à l'interieur. Le mot n'était pas très long, mais lorsqu'il vit l'écriture fine de son frère, ses jambes menacèrent de le laisser tomber. Il s'assit donc sur son lit, et commença à lire:

_Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. J'aurais du te prévenir plus tôt, c'est vrai et je le sais. Mais je voulais pas te faire de mal, je voulais pas te blesser, je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Je t'en pris, pardonne-moi. Je savais pas comment te le dire. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour être avec toi pour noël, mais les parents d'Emma ont été tellement gentil avec moi, je n'pouvais pas refuser. Crois-moi que je préfèrerai être avec toi. Je suis même pas partit que tu me manques déjà. Encore une fois pardonne-moi. Tom, je t'aime. Ne m'en veut pas._

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Le coeur de Tom allait exploser, il en était sur. Il s'en voulait. Bien sur que son frère aurait préférer rester avec lui! Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour penser que son frère l'avait abandonné, parce-qu'il préférait être avec sa copine? Il se sentait vide. Et son frère lui manqua encore plus qu'avant. D'un côté, il était soulagé de savoir que son frère l'aimait toujours. Il avait peur que ce ne soit plus le cas, mais il s'était trompé. Un sourire nacquît au coin de ses lèvres, et il n'avait pas sourit depuis que Bill était partit.

Il avait envie de revoir son double, d'entendre sa voix. Rassuré, il prit son portable et composa le numéro de son jumeau qu'il connaissait par coeur. Une sonnerie... Deux sonneries... Trois sonneries... Quatre sonneries... Puis le répondeur. Tom eu comme un pincement au coeur, mais après tout, Bill n'était pas à côté de son téléphone 24h/24. Il attendit cinq minutes puis allait

retaper le numéro de son frère lorsque sa mère entra en trombe dans sa chambre, essouflés, les yeux gonflés, baigner par les larmes. Elle tenait un téléphone à la main. Elle vint se poser près de son fils et le pris dans ses bras. Tom ne comprenait pas.

« M'man, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » S'inquiéta Tom. « Quelque chose ne va pas? »

« Emma A ce prénom, Tom eu un haut le corp, suivit d'un regard assassin vient de m'appeler.. Bill... Il... Il a... Il a eu un accident. » La voix de sa mère était presque inaudible. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes, serrant son autre fils dans ses bras autant qu'elle le pouvait, comme si elle avait peur qui lui arrive quelque chose à lui aussi.

« Quoi? Mais... Comment? Où? Quand? » Tom était effrayé. Il venait de pardonner à son frère et au moment même où il était prêt à lui reparler, son frère était peut-être dans un état grave. « Comment va-t-il? » Les questions se succédaient dans son esprit.

« Il est dans le coma. Il a fait une mauvaise chute.. Emma voulait absolument qu'ils aillent sur une piste un peu plus difficile, Bill ne voulait pas, puis il a accepté. C'est arrivé cet après-midi ».

« Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne nous ai pas prévenu avant? » S'emporta Tom.

« Elle devait s'occuper de lui.. ». Elle a pas eu le temps..

« Elle a pas eu le temps?? M'man!!! C'est nous sa famille! C'est nous qui devont nous occuper de lui!! Pas elle!! Tu sais dans quel hôpital il est?? »

« Oui.. Elle me l'a dit.. »

« Alors on y va! » Tom était décidé. Hors de question qu'il laisse son frère entre les mains d'une personne qui le rendait malade.

Savoir que Bill était souffrant avait rendu Tom plus malheureux que jamais. C'est comme si une partit de lui était en train de mourir à petit feu. La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde était entre la vie et la mort. Il devait le voir. Maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus. Il avait envie de crier, d'hurler. Mais il devait être fort pour sa mère. Il devait garder la tête froide.

OoOoOoOoOo

« On devrait arriver dans quatre heures maintenant. » Murmura la mère de Tom.

Ils étaient sur la route depuis deux heures déjà, et Tom ne pensait qu'a son jumeau. Son cerveau était encombré par toutes sortes de pensées. Il avait peur. Que ferait-il sans Bill? Rien. Il ne pourrait plus vivre. Il était sa seule raison de vivre. Il se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il aimait son frère. Pas d'un amour fraternel non, cela aurait été trop simple. Non, il l'aimait d'un amour passionel. Il avait déjà été amoureux par le passé, mais jamais autant... A sa seule pensée, son coeur se serrait. Il avait toujours du mal à respirer.

- « Calme-toi, mon chéri. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis sur que ton frère se révéillera bientôt. » Souffla sa mère, pour le rassurer.

Mais ces paroles ne le rassuraient qu'à moitié. Bien sur, sa mère n'allait pas lui dire que son frère ne se révéillerait jamais. Cette éventualité le faisait frémir.Il avait peur de le voir allongé sur son lit d'hôpital. Son coma lui paraissait irréel, et le voir, le mettrait face à une réalité trop douloureuse. Tom se calla contre le siège de la voiture, pour essayer de dormir. Il était fatigué moralement et son corps le ressentait.

Bill le tenait par la taille, embrassant le visage de Tom avec fougue. Une douce chaleur s'était emparé de ce-dernier. Il se sentait bien. Tom n'entendait que les « Je t'aime » que lui murmurait son frère à l'oreille. Cette fois, ils étaient face à face et Tom avait aussi posé les mains sur la taille de son frère. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau lui procurait un bien-être indéfinissable. Il aurait voulu que leur étreinte dur à tout jamais. Mais soudain, Bill était allongé sur un lit d'hopital, à l'agonie. Il allait mourir. Tom ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui. Il avait beau courir dans sa direction, le lit s'éloignait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.. Il était essouflé, mais il courrait jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse toucher son frère. Encore une fois. Rien qu'une fois, comme si cela allait le ramener à la vie.

« Tom!!! Révéille-toi!! Ca va ?? Tu bouges dans tous les sens! »

C'était la voix de sa mère, inquiète et grave. Il se révéilla en sursaut. Il ne savait plus trop où il était. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait bien. Le début de son rêve avait été si doux... Mais la fin... Il se mit à pleurer. Il sentit l'étreinte de sa mère qui le prenait dans ses bras.

« T'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle. Tout se passera bien d'accord? Allez, viens, on est arrivés. Ton frère déteste attendre. »

Sa mère essayait de sourir, mais elle avait aussi peur que lui. La présence de sa mère le rassurait un peu. Mais il se sentait quand même seul. Le lien qui l'unissait si fortement à son frère était sur le point de se briser. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il sortit lentement de la voiture. Il avait hâte de pouvoir voir son frère, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bientôt se révéiller, mais il avait une boule dans le ventre, qui l'empêchait d'avancer plus vite. Il n'avait plus peur. Non, maintenant, il était terrorisé. Chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus de la réalité qu'il devrait affronter. Son frère allait peut-être mourir. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Pas maintenant. Mais il serait bien obliger.

Soudain, une haine grandit en lui, sans prévenir. Il repensait aux circonstances qui avaient fait que son frère était entre la vie et la mort. « C'est à cause d'elle », se disait-il. « Si elle ne l'avait pas emmener sur une piste dangereuse, il serait toujours en bonne santé, mais là... »... Il avait besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un, et la copine de son frère était la coupable idéale. Il l'a haïssait. Il aurait voulu la brûler, s'il l'avait pu.

Sans sans rendre compte, il se retrouva face à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Bill. Sa mère le tenait par le bras, elle le serait fort, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille lui aussi. Il allait ouvrir la porte, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Sa vie changerait au moment ou la porte s'ouvrirait. Il n'était pas préparé à voir son frère mourir. Ses jambes tremblaient, et il s'effondra sur le sol. Il était à genou, la tête entre ses mains. Et il pleurait. Pleurait.. C'était la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Le seul moyen d'exprimer sa douleur. Toutes les parties de son corps lui faisait mal. Mais surtout, il avait mal au coeur. Comme si une entaille béante s'était ouverte, et qui ne pourrait jamais se refermer. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, ses yeux était gonflé. « Bill »... était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire. Il gémissait de douleur. Il n'avait pas le courage d'entrer.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Quelqu'un allait sortir de la pièce. Tom releva lentement la tête, il savait très bien qui c'était. Et il ne se trompait pas, c'était Emma.

« Oh, Tom, Madame Kaulitz, c'est vous! » La voix d'Emma était temblotante.

Tom se leva d'un coup. Comment oait-elle leur adresser la parole! C'était de sa faute si il avait si mal, s'il se sentait si vide! C'était de sa faute s'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir son frère sourir, où l'entendre chanter de sa voix si mélodieuse!

« Nan, c'est quelqu'un d'autre! Ca se voit pas? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là! Tu n'as rien à faire ici!! Dégaaaaaage!! Je n'veux plus te voir l'approcher c'est clair? Tu lui a fait beaucoup trop de mal pour pouvoir le voir! Va t'en, je n'veux plus que tu l'approche, plus jamais!! Tu devrais avoir honte, tu n'as même pas l'air de te sentir coupable! Et bah j'ai le regret de te dire que tu devrais! C'est entièrment de ta faute s'il est là, si j'ai si mal! C'est de ta faute... » La voix de Tom fut étranglé par un sanglot... Il était effondrer. La douleur lui faisait perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

En espérant que vous avez aimez la suite.. La 4° partie viendra dans pas longtemps XD


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la 4° partie XD Courage, il n'en reste plus que trois après celle-là

Bonne lecture!

**Der letzte Tag**

**4° partie:**

Tom était dans une colère noire, ses yeux était exorbités Toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour elle sortait de lui par le flot de paroles qu'il prononçait. Ca lui faisait du bien, il avait besoin de crier, de hurler, que tout le monde sache que c'était de sa faute à elle s'il était dans ce foutu hôpital! Que c'était à cause d''elle s'il ne pourait plus tenir son frère dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il ne pouvait pas laisser partir son frère alors qu'il s'était disputé quelques heures plus tôt.

« JE lui ai fait beaucoup trop de mal?? » Cria Emma à plein poumons. « JE lui ai fait du mal?? Tu plaisantes?? Hein c'est ça, tu plaisantes? »

« ... » Tom préféra se taire, et attendre la suite, il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il pensait mais ses pensées étaient confuses, il ne pouvait plus dire un mot.

« Parlons de toi, un peu si tu veux bien!! Quand Bill est venu me retrouver avant de partir au ski, il avait le visage grave. Lui d'habitude si souriant, et si joyeux était triste et au bord du désespoir, ça se voyait. Il suffisait de regarder ses yeux, il souffrait. Pendant tout le trajet, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Il regardait les flocons de neige qui tombaient sur le sol. Je ne lui posait pas de question, pour le laisser penser, mais une fois arrivés au chalet, on était tous les deux. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas, et il s'est effondré dans mes bras. Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez engueuler comme jamais, et qu'il avait peur que tu ne lui pardonne pas. Ce qui aurait été la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Je l'ai allongé sur le lit, et on a parler pendant des heures. Il avait vraiment mal, il avait besoin de parler, alors je l'ai écouté, je n'pouvait pas supporter de le voir dans cet état. Toutes les nuits, il criait ton nom. Il faisait des cauchemars, et se révéillait en sursaut. Tu lui manquait énormément. Devant mes parents, il faisait semblant d'être heueux, mais son regard était vide. Il était là, sans être là. Il ne mangeait plus. Je n'pouvais rien faire pour lui. La seule chose qui pouvait lui rendre sa joie de vivre aurait été que tu lui pardonnes. Alors je t'ai appelé avec son portable. Plusieurs fois. Mais tu ne répondais pas. Alors je me suis dit que la seule manière pour qu'il oublie un peu tout ça était de lui faire changer les idées. Alors je lui ai proposé de faire une piste de ski un peu dure, pour qu'il puisse penser aux difficultés qu'il devrait affronter sur la neige, et non à toi. Je le regrette, je ferai n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière! Mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas m'accuser. Oui c'est de ma faute, mais surement pas entièrement de ma faute!!! »

Tom ne savait plus quoi dire. Est-ce que c'était vrai? Est-ce qu'il devait la croire? Il ne voulait pas. Il préférait rejeter la faute sur elle. Il se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça. Les seuls mots qu'il pu prononcer furent: « Va t-en, laisse-nous, s'il te plaît ». Il avait honte. Honte de s'être énervé ainsi. Lorsqu'Emma partit, le visage baigné de larmes, Tom et sa mère entrèrent d'un pas mal assuré dans la chambre du jeune garçon. Plus il s'approchait du lit, plus Tom se sentait coupable. Il savait au fond de lui que Emma avait raison, que c'était de sa faute à lui, elle avait essayé de l'aider parce-que lui, faisait souffrir son frère.

Bill était allongé sur le lit. Le teint pale, les yeux clos. On aurait dit qu'il dormait. Tom s'assit sur le lit, et passa une main sur le visage endormit de son frère. Sa peau était douce et tiède. Il aurait voulu le secouer pour lui dire de se révéiller, mais il savait que ça ne marcherait pas. Il aurait beau le secouer dans tous les sens, ce n'est pas ça qui le ramènerait. Cette pensée lui faisait mal. L'entaille béante qui s'était ouvert dans son coeur s'agrandit. Il allait presque défaillir, mais il devait être fort. Sa mère était à côté de lui, elle sanglotait.

« Tom... » Commença sa mère. « Je.. Je vais dehors cinq minutes. Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. Je reviens. Je vous laisse tous les deux. Tu as besoin de lui parler. » Sa mère déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur celle de son frère, et partit, les laissant seuls.

Tom enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère. Il détestait le voir aussi fragile, aussi vulnérable. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noir, et carressa son visage. Il avait besoin de lui parler, même s'il savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas, il le devait.

« Bill.. C'est moi.. C'est Tom... » Begaya t-il. « Je... Pardon. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je te pardonne d'être partit. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté ainsi. Mais je t'aime tellement.. J'avais peur de te perdre. J'ai toujours peur de te perdre d'ailleurs. J'avais l'impression que tu m'abandonnais. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, révéille-toi. Je n'peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne le supporterai pas. Tu es devant moi mais pourtant, tu me manques tellement.. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te serrer, et de ne plus jamais te laisser partir. tom s'allongea sur le lit au côté de son frère, il tremblait. Bill, révéille-toi.. son coeur se serrait de plus en plus J'ai besoin de toi. Bill... »

Il l'appelait, comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom le ramenerait à la vie. Tom posa cette fois-ci sa tête contre l'épaule de son jumeau. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage. Il prit la main de son frère entre ses doigts, comme pour se rassurer. Il resta un long moment allongé sur le lit. Sa mère ne revenait pas, elle était surment aller parler à un médecin pour savoir ce qu'il en était de l'état de santé de son fils. Puis soudain, Tom sentit une pression sur ses doigts. La main de Bill serrait la sienne. Son coeur manqua un battement. Il se révéillait enfin. Tout doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, et plissa ces-derniers, aveuglés par la lumière qui était entré dans la pièce. Un large sourir s'étendait sur le visage de Tom. Bill se révéillait! Il courrut dans le couloir pour prévenir un medecin puis retourna au chevet de son frère. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Bill avait les yeux grand ouvert et regardait son frère avec une extrême intensité. Il essayait de dire quelque chose.

« Tom... J'ai entendu, ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure... Merci.. de.. Merci de me pardonner. Je n'aurai pas supporté que tu ne me pardonnes pas. »

« Chut.. » Tom posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son frère pour le faire taire. « Tu dois te reposer, c'est le plus important, on parlera plus tard. En attendant, repose-toi.. »

Tom allait se pencher vers son frère pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais la porte s'ouvrit, sa mère apparu avec un medecin, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus heureuse..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà la fin de la 4° partie.

Que va t-il se passer ensuite?? Mystère...

Il faudra encore attendre un peu avant de le savoir


	5. Chapter 5

J'adore écrire mes histoires à travers Tom, il est trop chou

J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérance

Merci pour les commentaires, ça me donne envie de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour la suite (a) Donc je publie la 5° partie maintenant, même si j'ai posté la 4° ce matin à peine XD

Bonne lecture!

**Der letzte Tag**

**5° partie:**

OoOoOoOo

« Ah! Te voilà enfin!!! »

Tom se jeta littéralement sur son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Bill souriait. Sa mère le ramenait à la maison, il sortait enfin de l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas pu aller le chercher, car les cours avait repris, depuis une semaine, et sa mère n'avait pas voulu qu'il loupe une journée. Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis une semaine! Tom était tellement heureux de voir son jumeauu que lorsqu'il se jeta dans ses bras, Bill failli tomber par terre. Ils se retrouvaient ensemble, ils étaient enfin réunis, tous les deux. Bill était en pleine forme, il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Voir son frère aussi heureux lui remplissait le coeur d'un sentiment de bien-être, et il était content de retournés chez lui. Il détestait les hôpitaux.

« Allez, je sais que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire, mais c'est pas une raison, Bill, tu dois te reposer! » Souffla leur mère. «Elle aussi souriait, elle était heureuse de revoir son fils, mais elle voulait qu'il se repose. « Moi je vais m'coucher, et Bill, je veux te voir dans ton lit dans cinq minutes maximum! C'est compris? »

« Oui maman.. » Dépité, Bill déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère qui partit dans sa chambre.

« Bon, alors à demain.. » Lança Tom en s'éloignant de son frère. Il était un peu gêné. Il l'aimait toujours, et n'avait pas pu le lui dire puisqu'il il n'avait pas pu lui parler depuis qu'il s'était révéillé.

« A demain?? » Répliqua Bill, un sourire au coin des lèvres.. « Tu crois quand même pas que tu va me laisser tout seul.. Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que dit maman? » La voix de Bill était douce, et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« ... » Tom ne comprenait pas très bien où son frère voulait en venir et le regardait d'un air perplexe lorsqu'il sentit la main de son frère prendre la sienne..

« Allez, viens.. On va dans ma chambre.. »

Tom n'avait plus vraiment envie de parler. Il savait que s'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que son frère, il ne pourrait se retenir de ressentir du désir pour lui. Mais il était persuadé que Bill l'aimait d'un amour purement fraternel, et il ne voulait pas briser leur complicité en avouant ses sentiments, il avait peur de faire une gaffe. Mais il suivit quand même son frère dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il ne pouvait resister à la tenation de se retrouver seul avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis une éternité, ils avaient des tonnes de choses à se dire...

Arrivés dans la chambre de Bill, Tom s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de son frère, tandis que ce dernier s'allongea sur son lit. Tom ne voulait pas s'asseoir trop près de lui. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler. Il avait l'envie cuisante de se jeter sur Bill, mais il devait se retenir car même s'il avait l'air en bonne santé, il devait encore se ménager un peu, il ne pouvait donc pas le brusquer en lui parlant de ses sentiments. Bizarrement, un silence assez pesant s'était installé entre les deux jumeaux. Comme si un mur invisible avait pris place entre eux. Tom n'osait pas parler, et Bill regardait le plafond de sa chambre, l'air pensif. Se sentant soudain mal-à-l'aise, Tom se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était levé, mais il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette chambre, qui l'étouffait. Il avait besoin de sortir, de s'éloigner de son frère. Le voir ainsi allongé lui donnait des envies qu'il ne devait pas avoir. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il ne devait pas. C'était mal. Et puis son frère aimait les filles nan? De plus, il avait une copine, que lui détestait, certes, mais son frère l'aimait. Sa tête tournait, il entendit vaguement Bill lui demander si il allait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il sortit de la chambre, et sortit de la maison, sans un mot. Il alla s'adosser au mur de celle-ci. L'air frais lui faisait du bien, le vent sur sa peau l'appaisait. Il faisait nuit, il avait froid mais il se sentait bien. Son coeur avait cesser de battre à tout rompre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. De prendre des distances. Pendant toute la semaine ou il n'avait pas vu son frère, il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de question. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'il rentre à la maison. Son frère lui manquait, et il voulait qu'il revienne. Mais le voir ce soir-là, l'avait mis face à une réalité trop dur à supporter. Ils étaient des garçons. Mais pire encore, ils étaient frères, et de surcoît, jumeaux... Soudain, une voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées:

« Tom.. Ca va? » S'inquiéta son frère.

Tom tourna la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée. Son frère venait de sortir, il avait le visage grave, alors que celui-ci était si joyeux lorsqu'il avait passé le pas de la porte quelques minutes plus tôt. Tom s'en voulait. Il ne voulait pas que son frère s'inquiète pour lui.

« Tom... »

« Oui oui, ça va. J'ai juste eu envie de... j'ai eu mal à la tête, j'avais besoin de sortir.. » Mentit Tom.

« Tom.. Ca fait 17 ans qu'on vit ensemble 24h/24.. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te croire.. »

« Ca va j'te dis!!! »

Tom commençait à s'énerver et détourna la tête de son frère. Pourquoi Bill ne pouvait-il pas au moins faire semblant de le croire? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui?

« D'accord.. Si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit aller, dit Bill l'air abattu. Mais fait pas cette tête de détérré alors,on dirait que tu va mourir! »

Bill esquissa un sourire et s'adossa au mur de la maison, comme son frère l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de Tom. Pourquoi s'approchait-il autant de lui? La présence de son frère le troublait. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir normalement. Le même silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre de Bill, s'installa à nouveau entre les deux graçons. Pour briser la glace, Bill entreprit de dire quelque chose:

« Avant que tu sortes de ma chambre.. Je voulais te dire quelque chose... »

Le coeur de Tom ratta un battement. Que voulait-il lui dire? Avait-il compris les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui? Un sentiments d'angoisse monta en lui. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Pas ce soir. Tom ne répondit rien, même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu, son estomac était trop noué. Il aurait voulu fuir à nouveau mais il ne pouvait pas.

« ... Je voulais te dire que je vais rompre avec Emma. »

Rompre avec Emma? Tom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils avaient l'air si proches pourtant. C'est elle qui s'était occupé de Bill quand lui n'était pas là. Pourquoi voulait-il rompre avec elle? Tom trouva la force de parler. Même si toutes sortes de pensées s'accumulait dans son cerveau il arriva à articuler:

« Pourquoi? Vous... vous aviez l'air... bien tous les deux ».

« Oui je sais. Mais ça sert à rien que je me mente à moi-même. Je l'aime plus. » Répliqua Bill, d'un ton calme.

« Ah.. »

Tom ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Etait-il heureux que son frère ne soit plus avec cette fille? Non, pas vraiment. Ca compliquait encore plus les choses. Avant, il pouvait s'interdire d'aimer son frère parce qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un mais maintenant...

« En fait, continua Bill toujours sur le même ton serein, je... j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

« ... » Tom en resta bouche bée...

« ... »

« Tu... Tu fais vite pour retrouver des copines.. Je sais pas comment tu fais. ».

Tom ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était jaloux de cette nouvelle fille, alors il essayait de parler un peu. Mais c'était comme si on venait à nouveau lui piétiner le coeur, lui qui était déjà si abîmé. Il ne pourrait plus le supporter très longtemps.

« Tu me demandes pas qui c'est? Sourit Bill. »

Non..

Et sans ajouter un mot, Tom partit en claquant la porte de la maison pour aller s'enfermer dans la sienne. Est-ce qu'il avait envie de savoir, lui, qui était la nouvelle conquête de son frère? Non! Il s'en foutait totalement! Cette nouvelle lui faisait mal. Il n'eu pas la force d'aller jusqu'à son lit. Il s'allongea sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Dans quelques jours, il y aurait une nouvelle fille qui se pavanerait devant son frère, sans aucune gêne. Il ne pourait pas le supporter longtemps. Il avait froid, il était épuisé par le nombre de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, et par le nombre de setiments qui se mélangeaient dans son coeur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aimer une fille, comme tout le monde? Cela aurait été trop simple, sans doute..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà la fin de la 5° partie.

A bientôt pour la sixième partie XD


	6. Chapter 6

Et bien voici l'avant dernière partie! Profitez-en, c'est presque la fin XD

Bonne lecture!

**Der letzte Tag**

**6° partie:**

OoOoOoOoOo

« Tom, mon chéri, c'est l'heure de se révéiller. Faut aller au lycée! »

La voix de sa mère résonna dans toute la pièce. Pendant tout le week-end, Tom était resté dans sa chambre, évitant soigneusement de croiser son frère. Tous les jours, ils allaient au lycée ensemble, mais ce jour-là, Tom voulait s'y rendre seul. Il s'habilla donc rapidement, oubliant même de mettre sa casquette et d'attacher ses dreads, prit à peine le temps de petit déjeuner, et sortit de la maison. Comme il l'avait prévu, son frère était en train de se maquiller lorsqu'il était sortit de sa chambre, il n'avait donc pas eu à lui parler. Même s'il était partit en avance, il arriva au lycée avec quelques minutes de retard. Il avait erré dans les rues comme une âme en peine, et lorsqu'il arriva en cours, tout le monde était déjà assis. Tom s'excusa auprès du professeur, qui le pria de s'assoeir. Machinalement, il allait se rendre à sa place habituelle, à côté de Bill, lorsqu'il changea de direction et alla se mettre à côté de Gustav, qui était seul, un peu plus au fond de la salle. Bill regardait son frère, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'attitide de son jumeau. Tom se sentait mal-à-l'aise, il savait que fuire la discussion avec Bill était lâche mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui parler. Quelque part, il lui en voulait d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il lui en voulait de préférer les filles, il lui en voulait parce-que Bill ne comprenait pas à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il aurait tout fait pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, que...

« Tom, ça va? » Une voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées, c'était Gustave, l'air visiblement inquiet.

« Hein? Ah, euh... Oui, oui ça va. » Murmura Tom pour ne pas se faire entendre.

« T'es sur? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas mis à côté de Bill? Il fait la même tête que toi, vous avez l'air aussi triste l'un que l'autre... En plus, il a l'air surpris de te voir à côté de moi... »

« ... »

« Tu peux me le dire, si ça va pas tu sais... » Insista Gustav.

« Oui... Je sais... Mais euh.. c'est trop tôt, je peux pas en parler, pas encore... »

« Bon, d'accord, comme tu voudras.. Mais si tu a besoin d'aide, je suis là. »

Tom ne répondit rien. Il savait que Gustav serait là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive, mais là ce n'était pas une situaton courante. Il aimait son frère jumeau. Gustav avait l'esprit ouvert, mais quand même pas à ce point... Il avait peur d'être prit pour un monstre, ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette attirance pour son frère, cette attirance qui lui faisait perdre la tête. En cours ce jour-là, il écouta à peine les professeurs qui parlaient, trop occupé à regarder Bill, et à détourner la tête lorsque ce dernier regardait dans sa direction. Il avait passé la journée seul, car Bill restait avec Gustav pendant la récré et le repas, espérant sans doute que Tom viendrait les rejoindre, mais il faisait tout pour ne pas le voir.

Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, Tom se dirigea vers le portail, pour sortir du lycée, lorsqu'une voix attira son attention. C'était Emma, elle parlait à Bill. Tom se cacha pour ne pas être vu. Apparement, la conversation était tendue.

« ... Alors, tu veux dire que tu me laisses tomber, comme ça?? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi?? C'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi quand tu étais dans le coma, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? » Cria Emma

« Pardon... Excuse-moi! Mais tu préfererais que je reste avec toi alors que je t'aime plus? Ce ne serait pas honnête.. »

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça?? »

« Non... » S'exaspéra Bill... « Je... je suis un peu perdu en ce moment, je sais plus trop où j'en suis, et puis, Tom à son nom, l'intéressé sentit son coeur se serrer et moi, on s'est éloigné.. Je comprends pas ce qu'il a en ce moment.. On a besoin de se retrouver tous les deux.. »

Tom ne voulait pas en entendre plus, et s'éloigna du portail pour rentrer chez lui. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de faire autant de mal à son frère. Bill s'inquiétait de la dégradation de leur relation. Tom se sentait coupable de s'être laissé submergé par ses sentiments. Dans l'histoire, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, qu'à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il n'avait pas penser que son silence pourrait faire du mal à son frère. Il avait l'air tellement abattu lorsqu'il parlait avec Emma... Ses yeux était si triste, son visage si grave.. Tom aurait préféré ne pas entendre cette conversation.. Maintenant il se sentait misérable, cruel, et égoïste.

OoOoOoOoOo

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la chambre de Tom. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« Qui c'est? » Demanda Tom un peu inquiet.

Il savait qui était derrière la porte, et il était prêt à l'affronter. Il ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. La dernière chose chose qu'il voulait, s'était faire du mal à son frère, et il lui en avait déjà assez fait comme ça. Bill avait le droit de savoir.. Il devait savoir pourquoi il était aussi distant avec lui depuis quelques temps, pourquoi il l'évitait, pourquoi il ne lui parlait plus.. Il devait savoir à quel point il l'aimait.

« Tom... C'est moi... c'est Bill... » Sa voix tremblait, comme s'il avait peur de se faire rejeter encore une fois.

« Entre.. » Répondit Tom après quelques secondes d'hésiation.

Tom était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, face à la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement, comme si la personne qui allait rentrer dans la pièce avait peur de se qui allait arriver à l'intérieur. Bill se tenait devant lui, à quelques mètres seulement. Tom ne savait plus quoi dire. Avant que son frère n'entre, il savait qu'il devait lui dire la vérité mais maintenant, il n'en était plus très sur. La présence de son frère le troublait énormément. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement. Il restèrent là, sans parler, se regardant simplement dans les yeux, puis Bill prit la parole, brisant ainsi la glace qui s'était installée:

« J'ai tourné la situation dans tous les sens, j'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi tu es si distant avec moi... Mais je comprends pas... Est-que... est-ce que j'ai fais quelques choses de mal? Jusqu'à ce que je rentre de l'hôpital, tout avait l'air bien entre toi et moi, tu m'as même pardonné d'être parti pendant Noël... Et puis t'as changé, d'un coup... »

Son frère le fixait ardemment. Il attendait une réponse mais comment pouvait-il lui dire? Certes il devait lui expliquer, mais comment? Comment pouvait-il faire sans être trop brusque, sans lui faire peur?

« Je.. ». Commenca Tom, ne sachant pas vraiment où ça allait l'amener. « Je suis désolé. Mais ces derniers temps... »

Le regard de Bill l'empêchait de réfléchir, il tremblait, il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer, c'était trop dur, alors il se retourna, pour faire face au paysage exterieur et être dos à Bill.

« ... Ces derniers temps, continua t-il, j'étais un peu perdu. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.. C'est difficil pour moi de te parler. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis quelque temps, mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur... »

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien... On ne sait jamais rien caché, toi et moi, on c'est toujours tout dit, surtout quand ça n'allait pas... Tom, qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas? J'aime pas te voir comme ça, tu n'oses même pas me regarder.. »

« Pardon... Je vais t'expliquer, mais si je me retrouve face à toi, je n'pourrai pas parler.. ». S'expliqua Tom. « Voilà... Lorsque tu es partit au ski avec Emma, j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'abandonnais, mais surtout, j'étais jaloux d'elle. J'avais l'impression que tu préférais être avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi... »

« Tom... Tu sais bien... »

« Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait.. l'interrompit Tom. J'avais cette impression, et je me disais que c'était normal, on était tout le temps ensemble, et là, tu t'éloignais de moi... Et puis, tu as eu ton accident, et là, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir.. Je n'pouvais pas supporter de te savoir en mauvaise santé.. J'avais envie de tout casser, j'en voulait à la terre entière, je me demandais constemment ce que je ferait sans toi, et la réponse était toujours la même: je ne pourrai pas continuer à vivre... C'est là que j'ai compris que... que... »

Tom baissa la tête, il ne pouvait pas continuer... Son frère allait le détester, il trouverait sa ignoble, et il ne voudrait surment plus lui parler. Alors à quoi servirait de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait si c'était pour que son frère ne l'aime plus?? Il en était là de ses réfléxions, lorsqu'il sentit le contact de deux mains sur ses hanches. Bill le prenait par la taille, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Tom qui en frémit de plaisir. Sentir la chaleur de son frère tout contre lui l'appaisait, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il se sentait bien, toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent, sauf une... Pourquoi Bill le prenait-il ainsi?? Il allait lui poser la question lorsqu'il entendit un murmure au creux de son oreille...

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai dis que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, et que tu n'as pas voulu savoir qui c'était... Tu aurais dû me poser la question, ça nous aurait épargné trois jours de souffrance à tous les deux... Tom... Je t'aime aussi... »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà la fin de la 6° partie.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'espère que ça vous plait autant que le reste..


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la fin ii Ne soyez pas triste, j'en écrirai sûrement d'autre XD

Ce chapitre est très court. J'aurai pu le regrouper avec le 6° mais c'est marrant de faire durer le plasir et le suspens XD

Merci pour les commentaire que j'ai eu, ça me donne envie de'écrire pleins de fic !

Bonne lecture!

**Der letzte Tag**

**7° partie:**

Tom en resta sans voix. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cette révélation. Pour lui, Bill aimait les filles, et il était impensable d'imaginer qu'il puisse l'aimer, lui, son frère jumeau. Bill déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa nuque tout en resserant son étreinte. Tom entreprit alors de se retourner pour faire face à son frère, contrairenment à quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il voulait fuir le regard de son jumeau. Là, il voulait le regarder, le contempler, le serrer dans ses bras, comme il avait tant rêver de le faire. Bill avait le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux mouillés par l'émotion, son maquillage avait même un peu coulé. Tom le trouvait que plus beau, et, pris par une soudaine pulsion, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de son jumeau qui lui rendit le baiser avec fougue. Tom mit ses main dans les cheveux de Bill, puis les descendit jusqu'à son visage pour caresser celui-ci. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Bill emmena son frère jusqu'au lit qui était juste derrière eux, et l'allongea dessus. Puis, éloignant ses lèvres de celles de Tom, il s'éllongea à son tour à côté de son frère.

Tom n'avait jamais ressentit un tel plaisir, une telle sentation de bonheur. Ce sentiment de bien-être s'intensifia lorsque Bill passa la main sous son large tee-shirt, lui carressant ainsi le ventre, puis le torse, relevant ainsi le vêtement jusqu'à l'enlever complêtement. Puis, Bill se mit sur lui, couvrant le haut de son corps de baisers. Tom ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il se laissait juste bercer par le contact des lèvres de son frères sur son ventre, puis sur son torse, puis sur ses lèvres à lui. Mais, ne voulant pas être le seul à faire quelque chose, Tom enleva le tee-shirt de son frère, qui lui lança un sourire provocateur. Mais enlever le haut ne suffisait pas, alors Tom desséra la ceinture que son frère portait, et l'enleva, puis fit de même avec son jean...

OoOoOoOoOo

C'était le matin, Bill dormait à point fermé, le sourire aux lèvres, il avait l'air paisible, heureux. Tom ne savait pas très bien où tout ça allait les mener, ce qui le rendit plus triste qu'il aurait dû l'être.. La nuit avait été mouvementé, riche en émotion que Tom ne pensait pas avoir un jour. il avait un peu peur de l'avenir, de ce qu'il faudrait affronter. Il savait que se serait dur, mais il savait que l'important était que son frère soit toujours à ses côté. Tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux, rien ne pourrait les atteindre, ils étaient protégé par leur amour si fort, que personne ne pouvait comprendre.. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement. Les gens les détesteraient, les traiterait de monstre. Il savait à quel point son frère était fragile, et il voulait lui épargner ça, mais il l'aimait trop pour être raisonable et prendre des distances. Il aimait Bill, Bill l'aimait, ils se retrouvaient enfin, encore plus proches qu'avant, plus intimes... Tom essaya d'oublier leur futurs problèmes, pour l'instant, seul Bill comptait, c'est pour lui qu'il se lèverait le matin, avec lui qu'il voudrait se coucher le soir. Il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son frère, une larme coulant sur son visage, puis murmura:

« Je te promet que personne ne te fera du mal tant que je sera là pour te protéger.. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà, l'histoire est terminée.

Ils sont trop mignon vous trouvez pas?

Merci d'avoir tout lu, jusqu'à la fin.

Et à bientôt pourr de nouvelles aventures XD


End file.
